Fresh Start continued
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: Sorry guys. It wouldn't let me add anymore chapters to the other story. So this is just following Fresh Start part 1. It's not a different story. Anyways Glitch makes a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

The next day was a Monday, also the start of a new week. Next week was winter break and all of the kids were excited to FINALLY get out of school. Glitch was there earlier than normal. He wanted to get to school because he was excited about his dance lesson. He has had multiple dance classes, but his first impression wasn't really good when he was late. Of course, he got a detention and he kind of got in trouble with Mo, but this week is new and he is going to try to make a better impression. He was sitting on a bench right outside with his headphones in listening to some electro music. Tapping his foot to the beat, and flinching his head as well, he tuned out the rest of the world. His feet were hurting from practice yesterday, but he just shrugged it off. Then he realized, Ariana wasn't there. He was confused, normally she is early and meets up with him. He wondered if she was okay or not.

After a few more minutes of music, the bell rang and every early student went running in to go to their lockers. The place was all decorated for Christmas. It was very well decorated. Glitch walked up to his locker and looked at it. He thought it was boring and not very well celebrated for the holidays. He looked up to the garland hanging from the walls. On top of the lockers was a ornament that fell. It wasn't broken, but obviously no one was going to put it back up. Glitch took the ornament and hung it on his locker, made it look a little festive. Glitch smiled and took his books from his locker and walked to class. His first class that day was his first period. _Yes, this class I have with Ariana._ He thought. He walked in and Ariana wasn't there, Lil T' was hanging out with her friends not being bothered with anyone else. Glitch set his bags on the clean floor of the dance room. There was a little time before class started, the teacher wasn't there yet. There is always something the teachers do before class happens.

The teacher walked into the class room and sat her bags down. "Right on time. Alright class I have a few things to do around the dance room so lets take the first 20 minutes to stretch and get ready for class." Ms. Ramon said. It was the same teacher that wore the 'I heart dancing' T-shirt, of course because it was the same class. Glitch just sat down, he didn't need to stretch. He kept watching the door, Ariana still wasn't here. It wasn't like Ariana to just be late like this. _Is she taking today off?_ He asked himself. Finally, after 12 minutes Ariana walked through the door. She wasn't looking real good. Her eyes were all dark and droopy and her eyeliner kind of messed up making her eyes darker. She was pale, and wearing sad, depressing colors. She looked like she was crying, a lot. "Ariana. You're late. That's not like you. Something wrong?" Ms. Ramon asked. Ariana looked at her and shook her head. "I'm sorry, we had a family emergency." Ariana said. Ms. Ramon nodded. "Take a seat, we are going to start class in a few minutes." Ms. Ramon said. Ariana smiled a bit and walked over to sit next to Glitch. "Hey." Glitch said smiling. "Hi Glitch." Ariana responded. "You okay?" Glitch asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ariana answered.

"You don't seem fine."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, you're wearing depressing colors. Your eyes looked washed out and your skin is pale as if you were crying. And your hair is kind of a mess."

"I'm fine. Just, a family emergency that's all."

Glitch gave a side smirk. He knew she was lying, he thought it was best to just leave the situation alone though.

Afterschool, everyone said their goodbyes for the day. Ariana was walking home, still very sad about her dad. She never felt this bad before. When she was walking home, she was going the long way to think. She was walking through a park. Up on a hill there was a girl sitting on a bench. She looked very familiar to Ariana. Ariana decided to go up the hill to see who was there. Believe it or not, it was Lil T'. Lil T' didn't know Ariana was behind her. Lil T' kind of looked like she was crying a bit. "Hey." Ariana said. Lil T' whipped around to the familiar voice. "Oh. It's you…Hi." Lil T' said. "You okay?" Ariana asked. Lil T' looked at Ariana, not with anger, but with weakness and a bit sadness. "Why do you care? You hate my guts. You're not the only one either…" Lil T' said starting to tear up. "What makes you think I hate your guts?" Ariana asked. Lil T' turned back to her with slight confusion. "Isn't it obvious? You said we are enemies, you have every right to think that too." Lil T' said. "I don't hate your guts. I just hate the way you treated me. I wanted to try to be friends with you and it seemed like you just saw me as your worst enemy." Ariana explained. Lil T' shook her head slightly looking down. "Well, if it's too late then I guess it doesn't count but…I'm sorry." Lil T' said. Ariana smiled a bit and said "Apology excepted. I think what you need is a real friend. Someone to talk to." Lil T' looked up surprised that Ariana forgave her. "Yeah. Well I needed that a long time ago." Lil T' said. Ariana sat down next to Lil T'. "Well I can be your friend. A one that listens, I swear I keep my mouth shut." Ariana said while crossing her heart. Lil T' smiled. "Well, my mom and dad were always fighting. It's been that way for a few weeks now and I have a sister named Taye. We are in a dance crew together. Anyways, we didn't like the fighting. And just last night my mom chucked a vase at my dad and missed him and it almost hit me instead. My sister was really upset and now we are living together in a apartment." Lil T' explained. "Well, do you like staying with your sister?" Ariana asked. Lil T' nodded. "That's not why I am upset. I'm upset because when I tried to say goodbye to my mom she picked up the phone and threatened to call 911. She considered me as an 'intruder'." Lil T' explained. "Well, that's pretty harsh. I am sorry you had to go through all that. But don't worry, your living with your sister now and it will all be better. I understand you love your mom, but obviously she has a different opinion on you. You will always love your mother, but you will never think of her the same. And that's okay." Ariana said. Lil T' was shocked. Ariana actually knew what she meant. She wasn't confused at all, she knew was to say. And it actually helped. "Wow. Thanks Ari." Lil T' said. Ariana smiled and nodded. "Well, why are you so upset?" Lil T' asked. Ariana's smile disappeared. She took a deep breath and started talking. "Well. My dad was on a 3 month business trip and basically…he just died last night. It broke my heart." Lil T' looked at Ariana feeling bad for her. Lil T' had a pretty bad story, but she never lost one of her parents. Ariana started to cry.

Lil T' felt bad, when Ariana cried she normally didn't even care, but right now it seems to affect her. She slide over a bit down the bench to get closer to Ariana. "I'm so sorry. It'll be okay. Please don't cry." Lil T' begged. Ariana lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. "It's okay. You didn't do anything." Ariana said. "Well, I was really mean to you. I'm sorry for that too. People really don't understand me and every guy I had a crush on, someone always would steal their heart and break mine. I guess I held a grudge ever since the first, and I kind of took it out on you. Plus…I was I don't know. Jealous…" Lil T' admitted looking down at ground trying to hide her embarrassment. "Why are you jealous of ME?" Ariana asked. "Well because…your pretty, your rich, your sweet, and you ain't going against your crush in a dance battle next week." Lil T' answered with full truth. "Thanks, but the rich thing has nothing to do with it. And just a little tip. I don't have a crush on Glitch. We are just friends." Ariana explained. "In fact, I can help you get Glitch if you want. Considering we are now friends." Ariana said with a smile. "Really?" Lil T' asked. "Sure. And don't take the dance battle too hard. It'll blow over." Ariana said. Lil T' smiled back at her. Ariana stood up and held her hand out. "C'mon. We should be going now." Ariana said. Lil T' took her hand and stood up. "I guess this means were cool?" Ariana asked. "Yeah, we cool." Lil T' said. The two new friends walked home together, both feeling happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Starting gettin juicy!

It was getting closer to the end of the week. This week was very strange, but a good strange. It felt right that Ariana and Lil T' became friends. Ariana was going to help Lil T' get Glitch over winter break. Glitch was walking to school and for a few weeks now he hasn't seen the poor man where he usually is at all. He wondered where he went. He was walking up the pathway to his school, he could see the colorful graffiti from the school. Glitch loved the fact that the part of the school he now goes to gives him the freedom to express himself. It's not forcing him to be someone he's not, he is free to express himself…and Glitch LOVED that. He smiled as he was approaching the school and he went up to one of the walls to sit on and wait for the bell to ring. He sat normally where he would, it was like _his_ spot. He plugged his headphones in and waiting for Ariana. He still had no idea what happened Monday, but sooner or later Ariana would tell him. He saw Ariana walking up the path with Lil T' next to her. Glitch was confused, last he checked they weren't really as much as what you would call _friends. _The two friends walked up to the courtyard smiling and giggling together over a joke. They walked up to Glitch. "Hey, Glitch!" Ariana said. "Hi." Glitch said with a smile. He turned to Lil T'. Once she figured out Glitch was looking at her, she instantly became embarrassed and felt her face turn hot. She was blushing like crazy. "Oh, um…Hi." Lil T' said with a stutter. "Hey." Glitch responded.

Once the bell rang, the three pre-teens walked into the school. But, Glitch was on one end and Lil T' was on the other, leaving Ariana in the middle. Lil T' was a bit embarrassed to be near Glitch, she felt like she would screw something up. Ariana understood Lil T's place of embarrassment. "So, first period we have all together! That's cool." Ariana said trying to make conversation. "Yeah! That's pretty cool." Lil T' said in a very fake voice. Something everyone gets when they are nervous. Glitch just nodded with a smile. The three teens walked to class and sat down on the shiny, clean dance floor. Once again, their teacher wasn't there. They had time to just hang around, talk, stretch, or whatever else they want to do. Ariana sat down first, she was all happy. "Well you seem much happier ever since a few days ago." Glitch said while tying his shoe laces a bit more tighter. "Well, sometimes you have to look on the bright side of things when they are bad." Ariana responded smiling while looking down at her shoes. Glitch just smirked a bit.

The teacher walked in all sweaty and gross. The kids face twisted from happy to disgust once they saw the teacher. "Where have you been?" Ariana asked in a disgusted voice. "I…walked to…school…today." The teacher said panting. "And your breathing hard why?" Ariana asked. "Because…I…was being…chased…by…a hobo." The teacher responded trying to catch her breath. Ariana, Glitch, and Lil T' looked confused, like everyone else. "A hobo?" Glitch asked. "YES! A…homeless…hobo. He chased me down the block! He looked very sick and he was wearing big clown shoes saying 'I NEED A TIDY WIPE'." The teacher said. Everyone started to laugh. "It's not funny!" The teacher said while sitting down to rub her sore feet. "Are you sure someone didn't put something in your drink before you left?" Lil T' asked while laughing. "YES I AM SURE! He had puke on his pants and he had big clown shoes on and he asked for a tidy wipe and wouldn't leave me alone!" Ms. Ramon explained trying not to have laughter come back as a response, but they couldn't help it. Ms. Ramon rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let me just get cleaned up and then we will start." Ms. Ramon said."Do you think that Ms. Ramon has gone off her head?" Ariana asked with a giggle. Glitch and Lil T' sat there and nodded their heads with a smile.

They learned their dance routines and new lessons. It wasn't a very long class session. "Well, should we all eat our lunch together after 2nd period?" Glitch asked. "Um, sure." Ariana said. Lil T' just nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll catch you both later! I got to head off to my next class." Glitch said while running away, not waiting for a reply from the two girls. Both of the girls just waved. Ariana turned around and started walking and talking. "Well I guess…" Ariana paused and looked back. She noticed Lil T' wasn't following her. Ariana walked back up to see T' staring at Glitch. Ariana waved her hand in front of Lil T's face. "Hello? Anybody home?" Ariana said with a smile. Lil T' shook her head and said "What?" while trying to catch her focus. "Ha-ha! You were staring at Glitch weren't you?" Ariana asked. "No! W-What makes you think THAT?" Lil T' said. Ariana looked at her with a _like-you-don't-know_ facial expression. Lil T' rolled her eyes. "Okay! Fine I was staring at Glitch. I can't help it! He is just too cute." Lil T' said. "I knew it!" Ariana said. The two girls started to walk and talk, this time together. "Well, I got to go to my design class." Ariana said. "My class is next to yours." Lil T' said. "Okay." Ariana said. Ariana shrugged and kept walking with T'.

In design class, Ariana was asked to make some ideas about her new design-also known as her winter break project. The whole class had to think of some ideas. They needed colors, themes, etc. "Hmm." Ariana said to herself. "Class, may I have your attention!" The teacher asked. Ariana and the rest of the class looked up at the teacher. "Alright, I know we are all a little lost with the project, but it's not due this week. After winter break it's due. For now I ask for you to just pick out your colors and design templates to take home with you. Enjoy making new ideas!" The teacher explained. Ariana was still a bit confused. But she knew she would find the right colors that she was looking for her design, not mentioning the templates.

After that class, everyone met up at Ariana's locker. "Hey guys. I can't do lunch I have a detention. Sorry. Bye." Glitch said. "Then I guess it's just you and me?" Lil T' asked. "Sure is." Ariana said while slamming the door of her locker. The two girls walked to the lunchroom, got their lunch, and sat down. "I wish Glitch could've come." Lil T' said. "Well, there is always tomorrow." Ariana responded, squirting ketchup onto her plate. "Well, when are we going to try to get Glitch?" Lil T' asked. Ariana looked at her and smiled. "Well, lets start today. We will just make ideas for this week and next week start the flirting." Ariana said with a wink. "Then it's set?" Lil T' said with a hopeful expression. "Ha-ha! Yes it's set." Ariana said while laughing.


	3. Chapter 3: What's the plan again?

**Alright so this story is actually going to get some humor in it! And I have heard lots of people say there should be some Glitch and Lil T' action going on so…well read on and find out ;o**

The next day was Friday and finally getting closer to winter break. Ariana woke up extra early because Lil T' was coming over before school to get some 'ideas' on what they were going to do today. Lil T' knocked on the door. Ariana ran down the stairs with a brush in her hair, her hair was still wet from the shower she took a few minutes ago. Lil T' looked excited. "Good morning sunshine!" Lil T' said with sarcasm in her voice. Ariana rolls her eyes. "C'mon in, make yourself at home." Ariana said. Lil T' walks in as Ariana closes the door behind her. "Nice place." Lil T' said. "Thanks, me and my mom like lots of eccentric stuff." Ariana said. Lil T' nodded. T' sat down on one half of the red, round couch in Ariana's living room. "Alright…so HELP ME!" Lil T' blurts out. "With WHAT?" Ariana says back. "Duh! With Glitch!" Lil T' responds. "Okay, what do you need help with?" Ariana asked. Lil T' rolled her eyes. "Everything! I just don't know where to start and I need help. Please?" Lil T' said with a puppy face. "Fine." Ariana started.

"Okay, so first thing you have to do is get some facts about Glitch."

"Facts? Why facts and what do you mean?"

"You know, you have to know what your after. You know like getting to know your enemy, except…in this case it's getting to know your crush."

"Okay, so where is this getting to?"

"Well first thing first, what do you know about Glitch?"

"Um…well. He likes dancing."

"Obviously…what else?"

"Um, he's 14?"

"Something deeper, T'."

"He's hot."

Ariana rolled her eyes. "C'mon. Really that's all you know?"

"WELL SORRY THAT I DON'T DO RESEARCH ON GUYS!"

"Well you have to learn that. That's the first thing you do. Get to know what you are interested in."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Think about what I just said…"

"Oh yeah, okay…what's your plan?"

Ariana got a grin on her face. "I know exactly what we are going to do."

**Okay so this chapter is short but it says a lot within the little words. Now y'all know Ariana and Lil T' are up to something ;D **

**Reviews are nice btw 3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Convertible Trouble

**BWAHAHAHA! New Chapter, and it LOOKS to me like Ariana and Lil T' got some sneaky little plans ;D **

Later that day, the two girls were walking to school. "Are you going to tell me what your plan is now?" Lil T' asked unexpectedly. Ariana just giggled and said "You'll find out." Lil T' was getting annoyed. "Oh come on! You have to tell me considering I am in on this plan, and you said it has something to do with school so TELL ME!" Lil T' begged. "Fine, fine." Ariana said. Ariana reached into her purse and pulled out a small notebook and a pen and handed it to Lil T'. "Here" Ariana said. Lil T' looked down at the pen and notebook. "What's this for?" Lil T' asked. "It's for you to take notes." Ariana said. "Notes for what?" Lil T' asked. "Notes for Glitch, today is the first part of me helping you out. We will progress from here on out until you get the guy." Ariana explained. "Okay…I still don't get it. What's the plan?" Lil T' asked again. "Okay, so what we are going to do is follow Glitch around in school. You know like during the hall time and such. We have to watch him and get facts about him, a little something about boys… they ALWAYS can expose something just by doing what they usually do. We will get some facts." Ariana explained. "Okay, I got you. I like how you roll, sister." Lil T' said smiling. Ariana smiled back. "You ready for a day of some serious fact finding?" Ariana asked while winking. "Heck yeah! I'm all in." Lil T' said.

When they got to the courtyard where they normally wait outside for the bell, they saw Glitch sitting in his usual spot. He had his headphones in. Ariana ran in front of Lil T' and stopped her. "Get your notebook out, this is our chance to find out what music he likes." Ariana said. "That's a good idea." Lil T' said reaching into her pocket to grab the notebook and pen. Both of the girls walked up to Glitch. "Hey Glitch!" Ariana said. "Hey. How's your morning going?" Glitch asked pulling down his big headphones. "It's going good, say what are you listening to?" Ariana asked. "Just some Usher." Glitch responded. "Ahh…that's cool." Ariana said with a smile. "Say Glitch, can I see your iPod?" Lil T' asked. "Um, sure, but why?" Glitch asked raising one eyebrow. "I just wanna see it." Lil T' said. Glitch pulled his iPod out of his pocket and held it out in front of Lil T'. "See, it's an iPod, now you've seen it." Glitch said. Lil T' rolled her eyes. "Boy, just give me the iPod." Lil T' said. Glitch chuckled and said "Fine." He handed the iPod to her. "Here, be careful with it though." Glitch said. Lil T' nodded and started looking through the iPod. "So Glitch…what's been going on lately with you?" Ariana asked, attracting Glitch's attention over to her instead of Lil T'. Glitch and Ariana started talking, just to get Glitch's mind off the iPod. As Lil T' scrolled down the list of songs, she was writing notes down of the genre's. In one click of her pen, she handed the iPod back to Glitch. "Thanks, bro." Lil T' said. "But now me and Ariana have to go do something…um, we'll catch you later." Lil T' said grabbing Ariana's arm and pulling her away. "Um, bye?" Glitch said confused, but then just plugged back into his music. Lil T' dragged Ariana to a spot away from Glitch. "Did you get the music?" Ariana asked. Lil T' nodded. "Most of the music he listens to is rap and techno." Lil T' said. "Good, one set of facts down, plenty more to go." Ariana said.

During that long day of school, every time Ariana or Lil T' would get a hall break, they'd use it to follow Glitch around to gain facts about him. Both of the girls were very sneaky, and they didn't get caught at all. They were smart enough to cut corners when Glitch looked back at them. He never caught them, until the last hall break when Lil T' was staring at Glitch, not paying attention to what she was supposed to be doing. Glitch turned around and caught Lil T' staring at him. "Can I help you?" Glitch asked. Lil T' shook her head and trying to get back around what she had just done. "Oh, um…no sorry." Lil T' said, stuttering from utter embarrassment. Her crush just caught her staring at him. "Um, okay?" Glitch said. He just walked away. Ariana ran up to Lil T'. "Hey, did you catch any good facts?" Ariana asked. Lil T' shook her head. "Only a few, but not enough. And I just got caught in my own embarrassment. Anyways, did you get anything?" Lil T' asked. "Same, only a few. Well, I guess that does it for school. But we have a whole day with no homework, so lets follow him to his practice. Underground, we can watch." Ariana said. "Wait, what? We can't just invade his privacy!" Lil T' said. "Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Ariana asked. Lil T' stopped for a sec to think. "Screw his privacy! Let's follow that boy!" Lil T' said.

Both of the girls walked down to the underground railway to find Glitch dancing with Mo by his side. They were dancing to the song _Sexy Chick. _The two girls stood behind a wall, watching Glitch and Mo. It was actually pretty funny, cause they had no idea Ariana and Lil T' were watching her. All of a sudden, Ariana started to hear voices. "_Hey Lil man, you want to go meet Bodie and Emilia down at the shore?" _Ariana over heard the oldest dancer of the two say. Then a familiar voice came up behind it. "_Sure Mo, let me go get my bag."_ She heard Glitch say. "What are they saying?" Lil T' asked. "They said they are going to the shore to meet some Bodie and Emilia." Ariana explained. "Riptide…" Lil T' said to herself. "Well what are we going to do now?" Lil T' asked. "I don't know…WAIT! My uncle owns a convertible that we can borrow." Ariana said. "We are too young to drive, and none of us know how!" Lil T' explained. "I know a lot about driving, I've already had lessons. We won't get caught, we can make ourselves look older by putting on heels and makeup, and makeup is MY specialty." Ariana said.

Once Ariana got done with their makeup to make them look older, they headed over to Ariana's uncles house to borrow his convertible. It was old and rusty, but it still ran pretty good. Ariana started up the car, she actually did know a lot about driving. They drove down to the Riptide shore where they saw Mo and Glitch at perfect sight. Both of the girls were watching the two boys and taking notes. "Ugh…this is SO boring." Lil T' complained. "Well, I don't know how to make it interesting." Ariana said. "Wait, yeah I do." Ariana added. Ariana reached into her bag and grabbed a burrito that she didn't eat for lunch. "What the heck are we going to do with that piece of junk?" Lil T' asked. "Is it a piece of junk, or the perfect grenade for entertainment reasons?" Ariana said with a devious tone in her voice. Lil T' caught on to what she was saying. "Ready?" Ariana said. "Steady…" Lil T' added. "THROW!" Both of the girls said. Ariana threw the burrito trying to hit Mo, but accidentally hitting the prissy Miss Aubrey in the back of the head. Slimy beans and smooshed inside creamy texture covered the rich teens beautiful, salon, $250 hair. Both of the teens slid down in their seats trying not to get caught.

Ariana and Lil T' had sat there and watched the boys for hours, just partying and such. After the incident with the burrito, the two girls have had enough laughs for a while. But this was only the beginning of a whole day. "What time is it?" Lil T' asked. Ariana pulled out her phone. "7:15." Ariana responded. All of a sudden, a blinking of Ariana's phone went off. "Oh! My app for weather. Let's see what going on tonight for weather." Ariana said. Ariana slid down from her phone screen, scanning through the cities. "Oh my god." Ariana said. "What?" Lil T' asked. "It's going to rain." Ariana said. Little drops of water started falling from the sky. "When?" Lil T' asked. "Now." Ariana said. Rain started falling down, pounding on the hood of the car and getting the girls wet. "Put the top up!" Lil T' yelled. Ariana pushed the button to put the top up. She pressed it once, didn't work. She did it twice, didn't work. She started pushing it rapidly. "It's not working!" Ariana said. "Obviously!" Lil T yelled. As the two girls got covered with water, the rain was obviously not going to stop anytime soon. All the other beach partiers were under a cabana staying dry. "Let's go see if my uncle has any tools in the trunk." Ariana said. Both of the girls got out of the car, trying not to slip, and popping the trunk. They found a big, heavy, plastic stick. While Lil T' tried pulling it up, Ariana was on the other side of the car with the big stick trying to get it up. Ariana and Lil T' heard a click. "Great the top is loose." Ariana said. Both of the girls picked the top up and lifted it. Only to find out, there was no top. Ariana started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Lil T' asked. "Our car is topless." Ariana said while chuckling. Lil T' rolled her eyes.

The two girls got back in the car and decided it was time to leave. Ariana put the key in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Both of the girls said. Both of the girls were going to have to walk home. It was cold, and both of the girls were tweeked off. Only time could tell what happens next.

**Well, this was a very long chapter. Ariana and Lil T' seem to have bad luck with that stupid car. Btw, that 'Our car is topless' bit I saw on a TV show. I thought it was funny so I added it c: same with the convertible too. **

**I should've said this before, but I DO NOT OWN GLITCH OR LIL T' OR MO OR THE OTHER DANCER CREWS. I only made up Ariana lol. **

**Comments are love hope you like it so far. Tell me what you think ;o **


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship is amazing

**Okay haven't updated in a while but I'M SORRY! This is going to be one of the last chapters :p there is only 1 more after this. I will start writing more fanfics c: kthxbai **

That night, Ariana and Lil T' got dried off from the rain. Lil T' asked Taye if should could spend the night at Ariana's. Ariana and Lil T' were going to walk down to T's house to get her stuff in a little while. "Well, this stinks." Lil T' said. "Aw, C'mon we can get more notes tomorrow." Ariana said with a smile. Lil T' just rolled her eyes. Ariana didn't want Lil T' to be upset. "We can get some more tomorrow. But right now, let's go and get your stuff." Ariana said with a smile. Both of the girls headed off to Lil T's house to get her stuff. Once they got there, they saw Taye sitting on the couch with the other Dance Crews. "Hey T'. What are you doing here?" Taye asked. "Um, we are just getting my stuff. What is everyone doing here?" Lil T' asked. "It's a little party. Well go and get yo stuff, mkay?" Taye said. Lil T' nodded and headed down the hall and bumped into someone. Once she got back up, she realized it was Glitch. "Oh, uh sorry I didn't see you there." Lil T' said. "Nahh it's cool. What are you doin here I thought you were with Ariana?" Glitch asked. "Oh I have to get my stuff." Lil T' responded. "Let me help you." Glitch said following T' to her room.

"Woah nice room." Glitch started. "It's cool."

"Thanks, my design yah know?"

"Hahaha! Yeah…"

Lil T' dropped something and went to pick it up, but Glitch was just above her picking it up as well. Both of their hands met on the object. Lil T' looked up at Glitch into his emerald eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't wait. As soon as she knew it, she kissed Glitch on the lips. Lil T' tried pulling him closer, but he pushed back.

"Um, what are you doing?" Glitch asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I thought…"

"Thought what? That I liked you?"

"Well, yeah. I like you."

"That's means I like you back?"

"I just thought…"

"I'm sorry T', but I don't like you like that. I mean, you is a cool girl and all but I like someone else…"

"Oh…well who is it?"

"Ariana." That name slipped from Glitch's mouth and into Lil T's ears. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She had a sharp, hurt feeling in her heart.

"What? Why do you have a crush on her?"

"I don't know… she is just so amazing. And beautiful."

"And I'm not?"

"No, you are amazing. But not like her."

Lil T' ran up and kissed him again, but he pushed her back.

"I'm sorry Lil T', but this won't work out. I have my eyes for someone else and you can't change that."

Lil T's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of her room forgetting her stuff sitting on the bed. "What's wrong Lil T'?" Ariana asked, socializing with the other crews on the couch. Lil T' didn't answer, she just ran out the door crying. Ariana got up and ran after her. "Lil T'!" Ariana called, but T' didn't listen. T' just kept on running away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lil T' called back. Ariana stopped and ran back into T's house. Glitch came down the hallway, looking very guilty. "Did you get her?" Mo asked. "No, it's best we leave her alone for a while. She'll come back." Ariana said. A few minutes later, Ariana went back out on the search again, hoping to find Lil T'.

Ariana kept calling Lil T's name. Trying to find her was pretty hard considering she was skinny and could fit into tight places. Ariana found her sitting on rocks by the ocean. "Lil T'! I finally found you!" Ariana said, relieved that she found her friend. Lil T' didn't answer. "Why did you run away?" Ariana asked.

"Leave me alone." Lil T' said.

"Why? What happened?"

"Did I stutter? I said leave me alone."

"No, I won't leave until you tell me what's going on!"

"You want to know what going on? Well let's just say we can stop the whole going to get the guy thing because there isn't a hope. It's just a waste of time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I walked into my room with Glitch, he was going to help me get my stuff. Then, stuff happened…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"I kissed him…"

"WHAT?"

"But then he pushed me back. He said he doesn't like me like that. He said he likes someone else…"

"Who?"

"You…"

Ariana paused right where she was. She didn't know how to respond to that. She had no idea Glitch had a crush on her, and that all this just happened in the short time they were in that room.

"Oh… I had no idea… I'm so sorry." Ariana said. She didn't know what she was apologizing for, but she thought it would make it better. Lil T' didn't say anything. Ariana got up on top the rocks and sat next to T'. Lil T' looked at Ariana, her eyes filled up with tears. Lil T' started to cry, she let all of her depressed emotions out from those tears, but billions of emotions stayed. Lil T' hugged Ariana. "Why does it have to be so hard to get the guy you like?" Lil T' asked. "I don't know. But everything is going to be okay." Ariana said. Both of the girls walked back to T's house. Once they got there, everyone but Glitch was there. "Are you okay?" Everyone asked T'. Lil T' nodded. She went back to her room to get her stuff. "Where's Glitch?" Ariana asked. "He went to go find you." Mo said. "Tell Lil T' I'll be back in a sec." Ariana said. Ariana went out the door, she checked her phone. _**1 new message **_the phone read. Ariana opened the message, it was from Glitch. _**Meet me by the rose garden in Central Park. I need to talk to you- Glitch. **_Ariana took off to Central Park to meet Glitch. She wondered what he needed to talk to her about.

Once she got to the rose garden, she looked around for Glitch. "Hey." said a voice behind Ariana. Ariana whipped around to see who it was. It was Glitch. "Oh, Hey." Ariana said. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Glitch walked a bit closer to her. "I need to tell you something." Glitch said getting closer. "What?" Ariana asked.

"I like you, a lot. I know, Lil T' probably told you what just happened. I don't like her like that. I like you."

"Oh, okay. Yeah Lil T' told me what happ –"

Glitch didn't let her finish, soon as she knew it, they were kissing. Ariana pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I thought you liked me too."

"I do! Well not like that…I mean. I do like you yes. But it would hurt Lil T' if we got together."

"What does that have to do with anything? What does she matter?"

"Look, she might not matter to you. But she matters to me, she's my bestest friend ever, and it would hurt her if we got together. I like you too, but she would feel betrayed."

"Why would you let her get in the way of us?"

"Glitch, listen. It would make things a lot worse if we got together. I don't want to ruin the friendship, what we already have."

"We would just make it better."

"No it would make it different. I can't go out with you, too many things are in the way that you need to think about."

"I can work around it! Please, and we can work around Lil T' too. You guys can stop being friends, and we can have the rest of our lives together."

"You think I would let go of my best friend? No, Glitch you are going too far. She needs me and I need her."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Glitch…" Ariana walked away from Glitch, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She left Glitch behind for her friendship. She couldn't leave Lil T', or get together with Glitch. Not now. Glitch was still at the rose garden, heartbroken. He clenched his heart and fell to his knees crying. "I'm so stupid." Glitch said to himself.

Ariana got back to Taye's house and picked up Lil T'. She didn't want anything else to happen tonight. Before they left, Taye grabbed T's arm to stop her. "You can take tomorrow off. Spend the day with your friend." Taye said handing T' some money. Lil T' smiled and thanked her. Both of the girls went off back to Ariana's house. "Did you tell Taye what happened?" Ariana asked. Lil T' nodded. "Ask your mom if you could take tomorrow off." Lil T' said. Ariana nodded. "So…what did Glitch want to talk to you about?" Lil T' asked. "Nothing important. The point is, tomorrow we are going to have some fun. Just us two." Ariana said with a smile.

After a few hours of playing around and hanging out at Ariana's house, both of the girls decided to go to bed. Ariana asked her mother if she could take the day off tomorrow to hang out with T'. Both of the girls were laying down getting ready to go to sleep. "Ariana?" Lil T' asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you and Glitch talk about?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"Well…he said he liked me a lot, and I told him I liked him too. He kissed me."

"Oh…"

"But I pushed him back."

"Why?"

"Because, it would've broke your heart if we got together. I wouldn't do that to you. Plus, I don't want to lose our friendship. He said I could get rid of you and we could be together, but no. I don't want to do that. I don't want to lose our friendship either."

"So, you didn't go out with him because you were afraid it would hurt me? You care that much about my feelings?"

"Yeah, that's what a good friend is for. It's about time you have one, because you deserve one."

Lil T' smiled. "By the way, one more thing." Lil T' said.

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here for me when I need you, I was such a jerk to you and you stayed friends with me. You helped me out a lot. You even turned down a guy that you liked just because you thought it would hurt me."

"Well…that's what being a friend is about."

"Some people forgot that."

"Well we didn't."

Ariana and Lil T' smiled at each other.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"I'm glad to have a friend like you too."

**Aww happy ending to this chapter, right? After all that drama, it was sweet in the end :D one more chapter guys…**

**Reviews are love c: **


	6. Chapter 6: Leading to something else

**UPDATED! Ugh, so much going on. Btw I might add another chapter too so this is NOT the last :D I changed my mind, so many people want it to keep going so I will add this chapter, and another one. So here yah go c: **

The next day the two teens woke up. They skipped school that day, to hangout. Especially after everything that just happened. Ariana and Lil T' went downstairs and Lil T' sat at the table in the kitchen while Ariana went looking for breakfast. "Do you want pancakes?" Ariana asked. "Nah, can we do something nice for breakfast today?" Lil T' asked. Ariana nodded. "Okay, how about this? Let's get dressed and then go out and start our day." Ariana offered. Lil T' nodded and both of the girls went upstairs and got dressed for their day. Ariana was first so she headed downstairs with her purse. Lil T' took a while getting her hair ready. "C'mon, Lil T'!" Ariana yelled. "I'm coming! Gosh…" Lil T' responded. She came down the stairs with her hair up in a bun with her crew outfit on and her crew hat. Ariana was dressed in a baby pink knit top with jeans and her hair pulled back with a big baby pink bow in her hair. "Does this look acceptable?" Lil T' asked. "Perfect, now come on let's go get some breakfast. I'M STARVING!" Ariana said. Both of the girls walked out of the house. Ariana locked the door behind her.

Ariana and Lil T' went downtown for breakfast. They went to Skyway Jacks, Lil T' has never eaten there before. "What is this place?" Lil T' asked. "It's Skyway Jacks. You've never been?" Ariana asked. Lil T' shook her head. "Well, they have REALLY good breakfast. C'mon! Let's go in." Ariana said holding the door for her friend. Lil T' smiled and went inside. It was nice in there, it was very comfortable there. It felt like home. Lil T' could smell the bacon cooking from the kitchen, she kept her mouth closed for it not to water. "Welcome to Skyway Jacks! I'll take you to your table." The waiter said. Both of the girls followed the waiter to their table. They sat down at a booth. The waiter handed them their menu's, gave them a smile and left. "Wow, this is a lot of food." Lil T' said. "Yeah, restaurants have food." Ariana said chuckling. Lil T' just rolled her eyes. The booths were made of real black leather. It was so smooth, Lil T' kept her feet on the floor so that way she wouldn't slide down. "I don't know what to order, so many things on the menu and they ALL look so good." Lil T' said. "Haha! Well, let me make a suggestion for you. Try the Stacker Backer. It includes bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and eggs made your way." Ariana suggested. That all sounded good to Lil T'. "Can we add little sausages to it?" Lil T' asked. "Yeah, we can ask for that instead of biscuits." Ariana said.

The waiter came back after a few minutes. "Are you girls ready to order?" The waiter asked. "Yeah, can I have the Stacker Backer with the eggs sunny side up?" Ariana asked. "Sure thing, anything to drink?" The waiter asked. "Yes, a Shirley temple please." Ariana said. "Okay, and what will it be for you?" The waiter asked look at Lil T'. "Same thing as her, the Stacker Backer. Sunny side up eggs. But I'll have a coke instead." Lil T' said. "Okay, anything else I can get for you?" The waiter asked. "Yes instead of biscuits can we have sausages instead?" Ariana asked. The waiter nodded and took their menu's. As the waiter walked away, Ariana started looking down under the table. "Um…Whatchu doin there?" Lil T' asked with one eyebrow raised. "I'm look for gum under the table." Ariana said. "Oh my gosh you do that too?" Lil T' said surprised with a smile. "Yep." Ariana said. Lil T' ducked down with Ariana looking at the chewed up gum under the table. "Ew. Look that one has a tooth in it." Ariana said pointing to blue colored gum. "Dat's nasty." Lil T' said. They both laughed. "Um, are you two okay?" A stranger said above them. "OH! Yeah, we're fine. We are just looking for my… wallet. I dropped it." Ariana said. The stranger just walked away awkwardly.

The waiter came back with their food and drinks. "Here you go, let me know if you need anything." The waiter said walking away. The food looked so delectable. The smell of fresh pancakes and eggs explored through the teens noses. The bacon looked so good. Lil T' and Ariana started to eat. Once Lil T' took her first bite of her pancake, her taste buds sang with joy and wanted more. The syrup glazed over the pancakes just made it better. Lil T' started devouring the pancakes. "Wow…" Ariana said. "Mhm." Lil T' said with her mouth full and nodding. "Your chewing that like it's your job…" Ariana said. Lil T' just rolled her eyes. Once the girls were done eating, they paid the bill and left the restaurant. "That was so good." Lil T' said. Ariana nodded. "C'mon, let's go shopping." Ariana said. "I've got 50 bucks." Lil T' said. "That's enough." Ariana said.

Both of them started walking around downtown to see if there were any stores that interested them. The found a shoe store first. "Let's go in here. I need some new shoes." Lil T' said. The girls walked into the store. It smelt like leather. Both of the girls went searching for shoes. Ariana picked out a pair of black heels while Lil T' picked out a pair of Nike's. The left the store and went searching for others. They bumped into Bodie and Emilia, Riptide crew. "Hey B." Lil T' said. "Hey! What are you two doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Bodie asked. "Yeah, but we took the day off to go shopping." Lil T' said. Bodie said "Ah." Emilia took a look at what Ariana had in her hands. "Oh my gosh, are those Fizziti?" Emilia asked pointing to Ariana's shoebox. Ariana nodded. "How the heck do you afford those? Those are like Miss Aubrey expensive." Emilia asked. "I'm rich." Ariana said laughing. "A lot richer than Miss Aubrey…" Lil T' said. "No one is richer than Miss Aubrey." Bodie pointed out. "Well Ariana is. You'd be surprise on how many shoes she's got." Lil T' said. "How many?" Emilia asked. "Um…324?" Ariana said. All of them got a really surprise look on their face. "WHAT THE FREAK? THAT'S A LOTTA SHOES GIRL." Emilia said. "Dang girl. I didn't know you had that many shoes dang…." Lil T' said. "Girl, you are filthy rich. You snobby?" Bodie asked. "HECK NO SHE IS NOT!" Lil T' said. "Yeah, I'm not at all." Ariana said with a smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you. We gotta go. See you guys later." Emilia said. Riptide left leaving the two girls alone.

"You got THAT many shoes?" Lil T' asked. Ariana nodded. "Dang, lay off the shoppin…" Lil T' said. Ariana laughed. "Hey look! A shuttle bus!" Ariana said. "Oh yeah, you wanna ride?" Lil T' asked. Ariana nodded. They both went towards the shuttle bus and got on. "How much is the ride?" Lil T' asked the bus driver. "2 dollars for the both of you." The bus driver said. Ariana put in a dollar and so did Lil T'. They went to go find their seats. "Oh my gosh, there is a part where you can ride outside on the top!" Lil T' said. "Let's go!" Ariana said. They both headed up there, they went to the front of the bus and instead of sitting, they stood to watch everyone below them. "Hi! Hello! Hey!" Ariana started yelling to strangers. "What are you doin? Tryin to cause a scene!" Lil T' asked Ariana. "I don't know, I'm just bored!" Ariana said. The bus stopped and they got off. Right in front of them was a Journey's store. "WE NEED TO GO IN THERE!" Lil T' said pulling Ariana into the store with her. "Okay! Okay!" Ariana said. In there it was dark and there was R&B and Hip-Hop music playing. Suddenly the song "Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith came on. "Ooo! I love dis song! It's my jam, yo!" Lil T' said. "Well jam it up, Imma go look at the hats." Ariana said. Lil T' looked at the gold hooped earrings while Ariana was looking at the hats. One of the hats had a picture of the middle finger on it. "Oh my gosh… That's a naughty hat!" Ariana said. She moved onto another hat section and out of the "naughty" one. Lil T' found some hoop earrings when a shopkeeper came up and said "Dese earrings are buy one get one 50% off." Lil T' turned around to the shopkeeper. "Thanks." She said. The shopkeeper just moved on. Lil T' picked out 5 pairs of hooped earrings and a new gold jacket that say's "Shawty Up In here!" on it. "That is a total of 35 dollars please." The cashier said. Lil T' took out the money and handed it to the cashier. She took her bags and then went searching for Ariana. She found her at the front of the store with bags already in her hands. "What da heck did you buy?" Lil T' asked Ariana. "A couple of hats." Ariana said. "Well, let's get going." Lil T' said.

While they were walking down the street, Lil T' got a text message from Taye. It read: **Hey Lil sis, tonight we goin to the Lu$h Crew yacht for a party tonight so bring nice clothes. And you can bring Ariana along with yah! Love yah- Taye. **Lil T' rolled her eyes at the message. "Oh no." She said. "What's wrong?" Ariana asked.

"Taye said that we going to the Lu$h Crew yacht tonight for a party and we have to go. That means Glitch is going to be there. Ugh. I don't wanna see his face…"

"Well maybe this is a good thing!"

"How?"

"Well we out shopping already, so let's buy something to show Glitch what he lost."

"How we gonna do that?"

"We don't have to buy something, you do."

"So where do we go?"

"I know a place. Let's go." Ariana said tugging on Lil T's hand.

They both went to a place was that quite fancy. It was called Chic Boutique, but it had all different types of outfits. "Hey Monica!" Ariana said greeting her fellow friend the shopkeeper. "Oh, hello Ariana. It's been a LONG time. It's nice to see you here, who's your friend?" Monica asked. "Oh, this is Lil T'. We came to shop." Ariana said. "Well, what can I help you out with?" Monica asked. "We need… actually we only need a pair of black flats. You got a pair?" Ariana asked. "Sure… here. These should fit." Monica said handing the shoes to Lil T'. Lil T' looked at the size and it was perfect! "Thanks." Lil T' said. "Yeah thank you so much Monica! We need to get back in touch. Mom would LOVE to have you over!" Ariana said. "You are both very welcome. That sounds awesome. Now come over here and I'll ring you up." Monica said. The total was $8.50. Lil T' paid Monica and they both left the store.

They walked back to Ariana's house to get into some nice clothes. "So… I got shoes. Now what?" Lil T' asked. "Now…" Ariana says walking towards her huge closet. She picked out a gold shirt that said Flash4ward on it. "Where did you get that?" Lil T' asked. "I made it. I was going to give it to you later, but now seems like a great time. Gold is your color, and you just bought 5 pairs of gold earrings so pick a pair out and wear your hat, skinny jeans, and this shirt with the flats." Ariana said. "YOU made this?" Lil T' asked. Ariana nodded with a smile. "Girl, you got some dang talent. I'm going to wear my jacket; at least it has the logo in the front so it still shows on the shirt. You can have the flats, I'm good with my new Nike's." Lil T' said handing the flats over to Ariana. "Will they match?" Ariana asked. "They is gold so of course they gonna match." Lil T' said with a smile. Gold indeed they were. T' tied her shoes up on her feet. "So now what?" Lil T' asked. "Now I'm going to do your makeup." Ariana said grabbing one of her many makeup kits. "Alright now hold still." Ariana said.

After Ariana was done with Lil T's makeup, she let T' go and take a look while Ariana got dressed. "Wow, you did a really good job." Lil T' said. Ariana closed her closet door for privacy, she said through the closet door "Thanks. It's one of my many talents. I've been at it for years!" Lil T' was admiring her eyes and how they glistened with the makeup Ariana put on her. Ariana came out wearing dark jeans with black boots and with a nice dark purple t-shirt that had little strings hanging down from it. Ariana's hair was let out of its ponytail and was perfectly lying behind her. Ariana also had a big black bow on. Her eyeliner and mascara brought out her eyes to new heights. Her eyes were beautiful enough, but the black makeup made them jump out with beauty. "What is with you and bows?" Lil T' asked Ariana. "I love them. I have one in every color." Ariana said. "Well, we better get going to the party. These outfits are gonna make Glitch suffer like a dog." Lil T' said. Ariana chuckled, but she didn't want to see him get hurt.

Once they got to the yacht, they went inside and started looking for Taye. Loud music was playing and almost everyone there was dancing. They caught Taye hanging out with Angel. "Hey Taye." T' said. "Hey…woah. Hold da swag Lil one. Where'd yah get da new top?" Taye asked. "Ariana made it for me." Lil T' said with a smile. "She made that? Well you got some skills, girl. Anyways go ahead and have fun, try not to get into any trouble." Taye said. Lil T' just rolled her eyes and took off with Ariana. "Do you see Glitch?" Ariana asked. "Nope." Lil T' said. Both of them sat down at the bar table. "Yo, Imma go find Mo see if he knows where Glitch is, okay?" Lil T' said. Ariana signed her off with an _I-wait-here_ look. After a few minutes of being alone, Ariana started playing with her thick black bracelet she had on. Suddenly, someone approached her without her awareness. "Hey." A familiar voice said. Ariana looked up. It was Glitch. "Oh, Hi. I didn't see you there…" Ariana said. "Can I talk to you? Outside, up on the top deck?" Glitch asked. Ariana rolled her eyes and then nodded. They went up to the top deck. "What do you want?" Ariana asked.

"Look, we haven't talked ever since yesterday."

"Well, you obviously know the reason why."

"Yeah… I do. Look, I'm sorry that I came on to you so fast and I said some really messed up things…"

"You think so? You know, why would you even think that I would break my friendship up for us to be together?"

"I don't know, because…"

"Because you don't think Lil T' is a good friend? What is it?"

"No it's not that it's just, look she is a really messed up girl."

"And? So your point comes in when?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. She can mess you up, Ariana. There are reasons why I never liked her. I mean, I didn't think you would forgive her…"

"Forgive her for what?"

"For what she said about you…"

"What did she say about me?"

"She said that you were just a snobby little teenager that thinks you are above all just because you're rich."

"What…"

"And she thinks that you overreact and think you can get a special treatment just because your daddy died…"

"What did she say? Wait, when did she say this?"

"Like 5 days ago, why?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Okay, I love you. I ain't going to lie to you…"

"True… so basically she isn't really my friend. This was just a whole set up?" Ariana ended and started to tear up. Glitch walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I don't know, but please don't' cry." Glitch said. Ariana wiped her eyes. "You know what… I'm not going to cry. I'm going to go settle this." Ariana lifted herself up. "Stay here, don't follow me." Ariana said. "But…" "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Ariana snapped. Glitch stayed where he was. Ariana stormed down to find Lil T'. She was furious and her face as red as a cherry. Ariana found Lil T' sitting on a barstool. "Hey, I thought you said you were going to be waiting here." Lil T' said. "I thought you said I was your friend." Ariana said.

"Uh, yeah I did?"

"Really? Then what TYPE of a friend are you, huh?"

"Woah, woah what are you all worked up over?"

"Glitch told me what you said about me…"

"What…do you mean?"

"Should we go down the list?"

"I have… NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SO YEAH!"

"Okay, you told him I was a snobby little teenager and that I think I'm above all because I'm rich? Does any of that ring a bell?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ari!"

"Really you don't know?" Ariana started breaking into tears. "What about you saying that I think I should get a special treatment because my dad died?" Lil T' was nervous. "W-why would you listen to Glitch anyways? He's trying to turn your mind Ari…" Lil T' said. "DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE STORY!" Ariana said. "I never said anything like that!" Lil T' defended. "Uh, yeah you did. I was there…" Mo said behind Lil T'. Lil T' gave him a glare, he just sold her out. "So… Is this like a little game? Playing with people to get what you want? Is that it? I friggen gave up my crush for YOU? I can't believe I did that, I should've known…" Ariana said. "Ari…" Lil T' said. "NO! Don't try explaining yourself. We were never friends and I'm sorry I was that stupid to think we were. I hope you got what you wanted… You get everything you deserve from now on…" Ariana said. She walked back up to the top deck leaving Lil T' alone. "Yo, that's harsh." Mo said. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER?" Lil T' yelled. "YO I AIN'T GONNA LIE OKAY?" Mo said.

Ariana saw Glitch who was right where he was told to be. "Are you okay?" Glitch asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. But now we don't have anything keeping us apart anymore. Now we can be together, without anyone in the way. I'm sorry for everything I said…" Ariana said hugging Glitch. "Does this mean…we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Glitch asked. "Yes." Ariana said. She lifted her head and kiss Glitch on the lips. Glitch was finally with the one he loved, and so was Ariana.

**Lol this was longer than I expected. Anyways… We still got another chapter to go ;D but that is the LAST ONE. I don't like it when people beg because then it makes me feel bad D: Alright Whatchu Gonna Do? Is going to be updated soon guys ;) Reviews are love :D ;D **


	7. Chapter 7: The beginning to a new ending

**Finally… the last chapter of this story. Everyone has been begging me to finish it and this is the last chapter that finishes it ALL :D hope you love it ;D**

The end of the week hit, lots of things happened that weren't supposed to. Things have changed in Ariana's, Glitch's, and Lil T's life. Ariana woke up, it was Friday and she woke up from a restless night of sleep. Ariana kept thinking on how her life changed. It was just last night when Glitch and Ariana got together and Lil T' isn't Ariana's friend anymore. All the time Ariana spent with Lil T', helping her through the hard times she had, and she does this to her. Ariana tried to ignore everything bad that happened and focused on the positive things. She was going to see her new boyfriend today at school.

Glitch was waiting with his headphones in his ears at school. He was looking all over for Ariana. He couldn't wait to see her. He finally got what he wanted, but he doesn't think it was right to tell her about Lil T' and what she said, but it was better for her to know the demon she was dancing with. Glitch turned the music up on his iPod. Ariana came up behind the wall that Glitch was sitting on, Glitch didn't notice her. She jumped up and yelled "BOO!" Glitch jumped from the sudden appearance of Ariana. "Oh my god you FRIGGEN SCARED ME!" Glitch said clenching his chest from his racing heart. Ariana laughed and then gave him a peck on the lips. "Feel better now?" She asked. Glitch nodded. "Ha-ha! C'mon, let's walk to class." Ariana said. Both of them were walking to class when suddenly, Glitch stopped Ariana and himself. "What's wrong?" Ariana asked. "I just thought of something, Lil T' is in our class." Glitch said. "Yeah, and?" Ariana said. "Oh, I just thought it would be a little awkward, you know considering of what happened…" Glitch said and continued walking. Ariana stepped in his path stopping him. "Okay, look. I'm with you now, and she isn't in the way. She decided to be the turd in the punch bowl and double-cross me and act to be my friend and she ended up with the crap on her face in the end. If she doesn't like that I'm with you then maybe she should've been a better friend, a _real _friend. But she didn't, and I don't care what ANYBODY thinks, we will always be together no matter what. She can screw off, I don't care! Just stay away from us!" Ariana said. Glitch was shocked and his eyes were big. He was amazed by Ariana's furiousness and her words. "Now, let's get to class before we get in trouble." Ariana said pulling Glitch's arm.

They walked into the classroom and the teacher wasn't there, again. The kids were used to her being gone and late. They didn't care, they got socializing time. Glitch and Ariana put their bags on the floor and sat down next to them. Ariana was tying her shoes laces to make them tighter. Glitch turned off his iPod and put it in his bag. Ariana took a short glance at the door, when she saw it open, she saw a familiar face. Lil T' walked into the door, she looked the same, just with a lot less emotion. Lil T' looked around for Ariana, but tried not to get noticed by her. She saw Ariana sitting on the floor with Glitch. T' just walked over to another side of the room to put her stuff down. Ariana knew that Lil T' was there, she didn't put any attention to T's presence though. Ariana really didn't care, she was done with all that drama. The principle walked into the classroom. "I'm sorry students but your teacher is sick and cannot make it, we will have another teacher come in, but you won't be learning anything. Take this time to study for any exams, or do some extra homework. Ms. Marilyn will watch you guys while you take this time. Thank you." The principle said, the principle walked out of the room leaving the kids. "Yay! A whole class to just talk in." Ariana said hugging Glitch. "He-he, I feel the same way." Glitch said hugging Ariana back. Lil T's jealousy from across the room was growing as she watched the couple give each other "love", it made her furious that her ex-friend was going out with her ex-crush. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! They are having a Christmas party tonight at school! Are you coming?" Ariana asked breaking the hug. Glitch nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there. We can hang." Glitch said with a smile. Ariana grinned. "Yay!" Ariana said.

Later that day after school, Glitch and Ariana met up outside. "You wanna go get some ice cream?" Glitch asked. "Sorry, I can't. I have to help out with the Christmas party and I have to rehearse before I perform." Ariana said. "Wait, you're going to perform tonight?" Glitch asked. Ariana nodded. "I'm singing. We wish you a Merry Christmas, All I want for Christmas is you and Chestnuts with my friend." Ariana said. "Well, after the performance can we hang?" Glitch asked. Ariana nodded. "Good, and I will be there to watch you too." Glitch said with a wink. Ariana laughed. "I gotta go now, I love you see you later." Ariana said, she gave Glitch a peck and then took off. Glitch went home to get changed into some clothes that were "party" related. Mo came into Glitch's room. "Well, well, well. Someone is getting all partied up, where you goin?" Mo said. "I'm going to a Christmas party at school." Glitch said.

"Ooo, is your GIRLFRIEND gonna be there?"

"Yeah, she singing tonight."

"Well, Imma have some of the crews come over. Ever since what happened with Lil T', I could imagine she'll be here instead of at the Christmas party."

"Nah, she gonna be there. She said she was. Whateva, I don't care I'm just going to have fun with Ari."

"Okay, well be all fancy and all dat. She a pretty girl."

"I know." Glitch said giving Mo a bro-punch in the arm. Mo smiled and walked away. Glitch fixed his hair and exhaled deep. "You gotta give it your all, your with the girl of your DREAMS Glitch. Don't screw it up." Glitch said to himself.

At school, Ariana was getting ready for her performance. She was in jeans with a loose Christmas decorated t-shirt. She had red heels on too. Her red-velvet hair matched perfectly with the outfit. Her hair was down and her makeup was perfect. Her friend came into the room. "Hey." She said. "Hi Jane." Ariana said. "Are you sure you're ready to perform tonight? You know, after all that's happened." Jane asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Really, just Glitch is going to be out there to see me sing and I have NEVER sung in front of him. I'm just a little nervous." Ariana said. "Don't be! Ariana, you have an AMAZING voice, you've been in voice talents over half your life! You have lots of talent and Glitch does too. He will be amazed by your voice, trust me." Jane said. Ariana smiled. "Thanks Jane. I knew you would be here for me." Ariana said giving Jane a hug. "Ha-ha! No problem, well I gotta go get ready. See you, don't worry you will be fine Ari." Jane said leaving. Ariana felt a lot better because of Jane. She made her feel comfortable being on stage, she knew she had a good voice, but she was really nervous because Glitch was going to be there. Ariana looked at her neck and saw her necklace that her dad gave her. She instantly thought about her dad looking at the necklace. She took her necklace off and got up out of her seat. "Dad, I know you're here and you're going to watch me. Please hope for the best, I know you're gone but I can feel you here. I'll make you proud daddy!" Ariana said with a smile. Ariana clenched onto the necklace tight and closed her eyes as if she was making a wish. After a few seconds, she put the necklace back around her neck and smiled.

Glitch was at the party, it was really fun and really decorated. Glitch was having an amazing time already, but he was anxious to see Ariana perform. Ariana was backstage still, there were only a few minutes till she went on. Glitch went to the punch stand and got something to drink. Lil T' was sitting next to it. She didn't notice Glitch until he got up to the punch table. Glitch noticed her, but he ignored her presence. "Hi." Lil T' said. Glitch ignored her, got his punch and left. Lil T' knew that everyone hated her for what she did, she felt guilt in her. She already knew she wasn't going to have a fun time at the party, but insisted on staying.

"Hello everyone!" The principle started to say. "I hope you are all having a fun time at our Christmas party! Now we have a lot of events going on, but one of the biggies are about to happen now!"

Glitch walked over to the crowd that was surrounding the stage. _Ariana is going to perform! _He thought. "Now, we have two very special ladies that are going to sing for us tonight. They are familiar from the past events, and give a hand to our backup dancers of this school, please welcome Ariana and Jane!" The principle said. Everyone was cheering, as if they knew Ariana's voice before. Obviously, she's performed. "Yay Ariana!" Glitch yelled. The curtains opened on the stage. Standing there was Ariana and Jane; Ariana looked beautiful in this light. "Hello everyone! It's Jane and Ariana here, we wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! And happy holidays, and a great new year! Whatever you celebrate, make sure it's full of joy and cheer and love. Love us, Jane and Ariana, to you guys." Ariana said. She started to sing with Jade.

_**We wish you, a Merry Christmas! We wish you, a Merry Christmas! We wish you, a Merry Christmas! And a happy New Year!**_

It was Jane's turn to sing.

_**Good tidings to you, through all of the years. Good tidings for Christmas, and a happy New Year!**_

Glitch though Jane was pretty good. Then, Ariana and Jade started to sing together again.

_**We wish you, a Merry Christmas! We wish you, a Merry Christmas! We wish you, a Merry Christmas! And a happy New Year!**_

It was Ariana's turn to sing.

_**Good tidings to you, and all of your friends. Good tidings for Christmas, and a happy New Year!**_

Glitch thought Jane was perfect, but when he heard Ariana sing, Ariana topped Jane by far. Her voice was perfect and it was amazing to listen to! Glitch loved it, he didn't know all that talent was in her.

Jane and Ariana started to sing together one more time.

_**We wish you, a Merry Christmas! We wish you, a Merry Christmas! We wish you, a Merry Christmas! And a happy New Year!**_

The song ended and both the girls took a bow. Everyone was cheering, especially Glitch. He loved it. "Thank you everyone! Now, I'm going to go back and count the candy canes while my friend, Ariana, sings another song for you!" Jane said. Jane went backstage, leaving Ariana alone. The music started to play, she was going to sing All I want for Christmas is You. She started off slow.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. **_

_**I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.**_

_**I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.**_

_**Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas, is you.**_

The music started to speed up and get more beat, the crowd started cheering.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. **_

_**I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fire place.**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.**_

_**Cause I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.**_

_**Make my wish come true!**_

_**All I want for Christmas is You!**_

_**You, ou, ou, baby!**_

The music ended as well did the song. Everyone cheered. Glitch was still just so amazed, Ariana should've told him about her voice. Oh wait-she did. In the ice cream parlor when they first met. Anyways, Ariana was happy and smiling on stage. She was a little out of breath from singing, but not much. "Thank you! Everyone! Yes thank you! Now, I'm going to invite Jane back on stage cause we are going to sing ONE more song for you guys. Jane! C'mon!" Ariana said smiling. Jane ran back on stage. "There were 32 candy canes!" Jane said. Everyone started to laugh. "Well, we are not going to be singing about candy canes, in this next song we are going to be singing about… NUTS!" Ariana said. Soft music started to play.

_**Ariana: Chestnuts roasting, on the open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose. **_

_**Jane: Yule tide carols being sung by a choir and folks, dressed up like Eskimos.**_

_**Ariana: Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, help to make the season bright.**_

_**Jane: Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight.**_

_**Ariana: And they know they Santa's on his way.**_

_**Jane: He's loading, lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. **_

_**Ariana: And every mothers child is gonna spy.**_

_**Jane: To see if reindeer really know how to fly.**_

_**Ariana and Jane: And so I'm offering, this simple phrase.**_

_**Ariana: To kid from one to ninety-two.**_

_**Ariana and Jane: Although it's been said, many times, many ways! Merry Christmas! To you!**_

The song ended with the perfect voices. Ariana and Jane took a bow as the crowd started to cheer. Fake snow was coming from loaded guns behind Ariana and Jane. The crowd was laughing and having fun. Ariana and Jane took off the stage. Glitch went to go meet back there with them, but he needed something to give Ariana. He looked around and saw a rose bush. Glitch quickly grabbed a rose and headed backstage. The rose stem had sharp points that were hurting Glitch, but Glitch tried to ignore the pain. Once he got backstage, he looked around for Ariana and found her giving and getting hugs from all different people. Ariana saw Glitch and ran up to him. "Glitch!" She yelled. She jumped on him giving him a hug. "Hey Ari." Glitch said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here! So, did you like my performance?" Ariana asked. "Liked it? No… I LOVED IT! It was amazing! I never knew you had that voice it's amazing! Here, I brought you a rose." Glitch said handing Ariana the rose. Before Ariana took it, Glitch took it back. "Wait." Glitch said. He started picking out the spikes on the rose stem and the plucking them out of his hand. "Here, now it's safe to hold." Glitch said. Ariana laughed. "C'mon, I want to go with you somewhere." Ariana said pulling on Glitch.

Ariana took Glitch to the perfect spot where no one could see them. Ariana started to kiss Glitch. Glitch thought it was just oh-so-great. Lil T' came around a corner with a big glass of punch. T' saw Glitch and Ariana kissing, her jealousy grew. Glitch and Ariana didn't see her; they were too focused on what _they_ were doing. Before Lil T' knew it, she ran over and poured the big glass of punch on top of Ariana's head. Ariana gasped from the cold punch. "Whoa!" Glitch yelled. "Yo! What's your problem, man?" Glitch said. He looked up and saw Lil T's face. "Lil T'?" Glitch said. Lil T' gave Glitch a snotty look and then stomped off. "I'm all sticky, ew." Ariana said. "Why don't you go clean yourself up?" Glitch said. Ariana agreed and went inside, Glitch stayed where he was.

After Ariana was done cleaning some of the punch off, she went looking for Lil T'. She found T' sitting on the stairs in the hallway. "Hey!" Ariana said in a serious tone. "What?" Lil T' said. "What do you mean, WHAT? Why did you just pour punch in my hair?" Ariana asked.

"I don't need to talk about this now."

"YES WE DO! You decided to pour the punch and now you are going to tell me why!"

"You wanna know why? You took my man! After you knew I liked him!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Okay, let's start off. I didn't take your man, you didn't even want him! You told me that, much less he doesn't want you."

"But you knew it would hurt me so why would you do it? I thought friends don't do that…"

"I thought friends don't betray others and talk bad about each other behind our backs, but you seemed to think it was okay. Friends don't lie, but you thought it was okay. Well, guess what. It's NOT! All you have ever done was trick me into thinking you wanted to be friends when you were just going to backstab me. You aren't a friend. Your most certainly not mine…" Ariana said. She walked off leaving T' alone. T' deserved everything she got, she had no right to pour that punch on Ari's head. T' walked out and went over to Mo's to meet up with her sister.

Ariana stepped back out and saw Glitch waiting. "Hey you, did you get cleaned up?" Glitch asked. "Yeah, ha-ha." Ariana said with a little smile. "At least on the bright side you smell like a lot of fruit." Glitch said laughing. Ariana smiled bigger, then her smile disappeared. "I can't believe she did this, why can't she just leave us alone?" Ariana asked. "I don't know, T' is like that I guess. She is pushy and she holds grudges for whatever reason. Just let her be and hopefully she will go away." Glitch said. "Well I think she won't be bothering us anymore. Now…where were we again?" Ariana said with a smile getting closer to Glitch. They continued their little kissing scene.

After the party, Glitch and Ariana walked back to Glitch's house. "Aye Lil Man! And his Lil Lady…" Mo said winking at Glitch. Glitch rolled his eyes. Ariana saw T' sitting on the couch, she didn't take note to her presence though. "Why is your hair all wet?" Emilia asked. Ariana looked at T' and then started to speak. "It gets pretty wild at these Christmas parties." Ariana said. Emilia just ignored the answer. "So, I hear you are a little singer?" Mo said. Ariana smiled. "Yes she is, she is amazing she's got a really good voice too!" Glitch said. Ariana smiled at Glitch. "Thanks." She said. "Well I should be getting home, my mom might get worried." Ariana said. "I'll walk you out." Glitch said. Outside, Glitch and Ariana were saying their goodbyes. "I love you, thanks for one of the best nights of my life." Ariana said. Glitch smiled. "Thank you too, I love you. Are you sure you wanna walk home?" Glitch asked. "I'm sure." Ariana assured. Ariana took off leaving Glitch smiling. Glitch thought about Lil T' being in his house after what she just did. Glitch just went to his room ignoring everyone. Glitch sat on his bed and took off his jacket. "Hey." T' said. Glitch just looked at her, not giving her an answer. "Oh, so now we are playing the silence game?" T' said. Glitch didn't answer. "C'mon Glitch! You know, you don't have to make this so hard." Lil T' said. "Yeah, you already have." Glitch said. "How?" T' asked.

"How? You spilled punch all over my girlfriends hair for no reason! Why? Why do you want me to be miserable?"

"I don't want you to be miserable, I just want you to be mine."

"Well you're not getting that. I belong to the girl of my dreams. You know I used to like you as a friend, we were really good friends. Then you changed. You can only thank yourself for what you've done because you even ruined our friendship. And another thing, stay away from me and Ari. We don't need you as a factor, let alone you at all. I'm not going to let you hurt our relationship. So I suggest you back off, oh and don't go threatening Ariana either. Because you're only gonna make things worse for yourself. I think this conversation is over, and I think we are clear. If we aren't, then you are going to pay for further actions you make. Now get out of my room." Glitch said not letting Lil T' speak. He got up and showed T' to the door. T' didn't follow. "The door is over here." Glitch said. Lil T' walked over to Glitch and shut the door, but didn't leave. "Look, I'm not afraid of you. You don't scare me and I will do whatever I want." Lil T' said. "You don't scare me either, now get out of my face. If you don't leave me and my girl alone I will call the cops on you and get a restraining order. Got it?" Glitch said. He opened the door back up and guided T' out. T' shot him a snotty look and then left. She slammed the door on the way out. Glitch walked over to his light and turned it off and went to sleep.

The next day was Saturday, which was like a blessing because it was the start of winter break. Ariana woke up to the sound of her ringtone. Someone was calling her. She read the name on the phone. It was Glitch. She picked up. "Hello?" Ariana said. "Hey! Meet me down at the beach." Glitch said. "What? Wait, why?" Ariana asked. "Because I wanna hang out with you so come on!" Glitch said happily. Ariana hung up and got out of bed. She was all tired from jumping out of bed so quickly. She washed her face and then got into her swimsuit. She left for the beach, still wondering why she is going.

At the beach, Ariana saw Glitch, Mo, Emilia, Bodie, and Taye. "Hey Ari!" Mo said. Ariana walked over. "Hi Mo." She greeted. "How you doing?" Taye asked. "Good and you?" Ariana asked. "Good." Taye said. "Let's go into the water shall we?" Glitch said. Both of them went into the water together. "Are you okay? Why are all the crews together?" Ariana asked. "Well in one day there is the Dance Central competition so we are just hanging out until then. It lasts a week so yeah. And you won't have to worry about Lil T'. She won't be bothering us again." Glitch said. "How do you know?" Ariana asked. "I just do." Glitch said. "Well I wish you luck in the finals." Ariana said. Glitch smiled and gave her a kiss. After playing in the waves for a long time, Glitch and Ariana got out of the water to dry off. Ariana picked up her towel and Glitch took a glance at it. It was all colorful and bright. "Really?" Glitch said. "What? I'm a very colorful person…" Ariana said. "YEAH BUT A COLORFUL TOWEL?" Glitch said. Ariana just rolled her eyes. "Well, I gotta go practice for Hi-Def. Catch yah later?" Glitch asked. Ariana nodded. "Ice Cream Parlor?" Glitch asked. Ariana nodded again. "See you later, love you." Ariana said. Glitch blew her a kiss and went off. Ariana went back home to relax.

At the Hi-Def underground station, Hi-Def was practicing their moves for the Dance Central competition. "Don't slag, keep your focus." Mo said. Glitch was dancing and Mo was judging. Glitch was the youngest in the crew, which means he could slag or mess up at any given moment. Glitch was breathing hard; the moves were hard as it is. "Why did you stop? Keep going." Mo said. "Can…I…at least…get…some…WATER?" Glitch asked. "Fine, Lil Dude. Take a break." Mo said throwing a water bottle at him. Glitch was pleased by Mo's words. He was so tired and sweaty. "You're doing good, but not good enough. You gotta remember we are RIGHT below the Glitterati and we need to keep our title. Yah dig?" Mo asked. "Yeah." Glitch said gulping the water down. "Good, plus your girl can't be gettin on yo mind while you dancin or else you will lose track." Mo said. "Well, I can't get her off of it! I mean, you saw how hot she is, I can't get her off my mind! Plus, she is so sweet and she understands me!" Glitch said. "Well, what will make yah get her off yo mind at the competition?" Mo asked. "Well, I don't know. Can she come with us?" Glitch asked. "Sho, but she betta not get in da way." Mo said. "I promise she won't, thanks Mo!" Glitch said giving Mo a bro-hug. "Aye, no problem Lil Dude. And by the way…" Mo said. "What?" Glitch asked. "You did good, cause Ari is HOT!" Mo said. "Thanks man…" Glitch said. "Alright let's get back to practicing!" Mo said getting up. Glitch nodded and got back up to start his work again.

At Ariana's house, Ariana was chilling in sweatpants and a loose top. Her hair was down, but the funny thing was… she still looked put together and very pretty. Ariana was just laying on her red couch watching TV. Her mom came bursting in. "Oh my god, Ari sweetheart." Her mom said. "Yeah mom?" Ariana asked.

"You're boyfriends on the phone, he wants to talk."

"Thanks." Ariana said taking the phone from her mother. "Hello?" Ariana said. "Hey, is it okay if I come over? I really need to." Glitch said. "Um, sure." "Kay I be over in a few bye." Glitch said. He hung up the phone so fast. Ariana was a little confused. Glitch seemed to be in a rush. A few minutes later, Glitch was knocking on the door. "Ariana?" Glitch yelled. Ariana got up from the couch and yelled "Coming!". Ariana opened the door, Glitch looked all sweaty. "Hey Glitch, you okay?" Ariana asked. "Yeah, I just need to talk to you and your mom real quick." Glitch said. "Okay, MOM!" Ariana yelled. "Yes?" Ariana's Mom said. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ariana's boyfriend, Glitch. I have a question. I realize we are in Beverly Hills right now, but I have a question. I am in a dance crew and we are going to LA to compete, and I want Ariana to come with me." Glitch said. "Wait, what?" Ariana said. "Yes I want you to come with me." Glitch said. "Well… My answer varies." Ariana's mom said. "Do you want to go with him?" Ariana was caught at the scene. "Well, yeah of course. But will you be okay with it?" Ariana asked.

"I think… That if my daughters happy then I am happy. But you better take good care of my daughter."

"I promise I will! I will take great care of her with all my heart I swear."

"Good, when do you guys have to leave?"

"Monday, well tomorrow night."

"Okay, then you will need the money."

"NO! We don't need any money it's all paid for."

"Okay then… Well maybe you two should talk. You got a yes from me but I have things I've got to do so it was nice meeting you, Glitch."

"It was nice meeting you too." Glitch said.

Ariana's mother took off into another room. "Okay, can I have a say in this? Please?" Ariana asked. "Sure Ariana." Glitch said. "I mean, like will I be ready by tomorrow to go with you?" Ariana asked. "Yeah you will, just start packing today." Glitch said. "Well, what if Lil T' try's to sabotage us?" Ariana asked. "I told you, she won't bother us ever again!" Glitch said. "Do you trust me?" Ariana took a look at Glitch. "Yeah, I do." Ariana said with a smile.

The next day, Ariana was packing still. She pulled an all-nighter and packed for her flight. Glitch called her. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?" Ariana said.

"Whoa, you don't sound good. What's wrong?"

"I pulled an all-nighter packing."

"An all-nighter? It's just a week…"

"You don't know how us girls are! We need a pair of underwear one for the day and one for the night!"

"Are you kidding me? George Lopez taught me how to wear my underwear for 5 days!"

"There are some things we keep to ourselves Glitch…"

"Ha-ha! Anyways I just wanted to let you know to meet me at Mo's house for when we go."

"Alright, thanks Glitch. I gotta go. Love you see you later."

"Love you too, Bye."

Ariana hung up and continued to pack. She had so much work to do, and so much to pack. Ariana decided to take a break and go talk to her mother. She went downstairs and found her mom sitting on the couch just watching TV. "Mom, I thought you had to go get ready for work?" Ariana said. "No, they gave me the day off. I thought you were supposed to be packing for your trip?" Ariana's mom said. "I'm taking a break." Ariana said. Ariana went to the kitchen to get some food, as thin as she was, she was going to be a little piggy and grab some snacks. Glitch texted Ariana. The text read: **Whatchu doin?-Glitch. **

Ariana texted back: **Well I was packing but now I'm getting snacks c: I'm eating them! :D **

Glitch: **Lol nice.**

Ariana: **THERE'S A PARTY IN MY TUMMY!**

Glitch: **Oh god please no!**

Ariana: **So yummy…**

Glitch: **STOP WITH THE YO GABBA GABBA **

Ariana: **Kk **

Glitch: **Ugh Mo yellin at me I gotta go I see you later. Love you bye.**

Ariana: **I love you too, bye. **

Ariana went with her snacks and sat down on the couch. Her mom moved away and was probably in her study room. Ariana started to lay down and eat. "I know this is wrong, but it's so good." Ariana said. She ate a whole bag of Doritos. Once Ariana realized what she did, she started to tear up. Glitch all of a sudden came in. "Hey Ari…" He paused as he saw Ariana crying on the couch. "Ari, why are you crying?" Glitch asked. Ariana pointed to the empty bag of chips. "Okay? A bag of chips? So what?" Glitch said. "I ATE THE WHOLE BAG!" Ariana shouted. "So? It's not something you cry over…" Glitch said. "Yes it is! It is something you cry over! I ate the whole bag! I was just so hungry and they were just so good! You don't get it! We are girls! When we eat like this we feel bad and when we hang out together we groom each other like monkeys!" Ariana said. Glitch started to laugh a little bit. "Calm down, are you all packed?" Glitch asked. "No, but I need help. Will you help me because you love me?" Ariana asked with a puppy face. "Sure. Let's go upstairs." Glitch said.

Both of them were packing Ariana's things. "Don't worry, I already did my underwear and bra's." Ariana said kiddingly. "Ha-Ha, don't disappoint me." Glitch said kiddingly. Ariana rolled her eyes. Glitch laughed. "Alright, all packed." Ariana said. Glitch got down on his knees. "PRAISE THE LORD I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER END!" Glitch said. Ariana laughed. "Well we are! Wait outside real quick let me say bye to my mom." Ariana said. Glitch nodded. Ariana went down to her moms study. "Hey mom, I'm leaving now." Ariana said. Ariana's mom got up and hugged Ariana. "Oh okay. I'm going to miss you sweetheart. Here take this money, OH and try to get me Johnny Depp's autograph. You should go. I love you, be safe and CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THERE!" Ariana's mom said. "Okay, I love you mom talk to you later."

Ariana got her bags and went out to Mo's car. Ariana hopped in the car with her bags. They drove to the airport. "By the way, Lil T' is going to be on the same plane as us. Just saying." Mo said. Ariana suddenly got really nervous. "Don't worry! She isn't going to bother us Ari." Glitch assured. "Okay." Ariana said in her gentle voice. Ariana looked out the window, she always loved car rides. Once they got to the airport, they boarded the plane and sat down. Glitch and Ari sat in one row while Mo was with one of the backup dancers in Hi-Def. "I'm glad you're here, I'm a lot less nervous for this competition." Glitch said. Ariana smiled and gave Glitch a kiss. That night Glitch and Ariana fell asleep on the plane, it was a short flight. Considering they were only going from BH.

Once they landed, Ariana and Glitch woke up. They got off the plane. "Well we are here." Glitch said. Ariana was amazed by the view. It was so busy in LA. Ariana loved busy cities. They went to their hotel where all the crews would be staying for the finals. "This place is snazzy…" Ariana said. "Yeah, swag." Glitch said. Ariana rolled her eyes. "What is with you and Mo saying swag all the time? I mean REALLY." Ariana said. "Because it's what we have!" Glitch said. "Please, Spongebob has more swag than you do…" Ariana said kiddingly. Glitch started to whimper and do a puppy face. He went and acted like he was crying on the couch. Ariana rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "I sorry, you have swag. Your swagtastic." Ariana said hugging Glitch. Glitch wiped the pretend tears away from his face and hugged Ariana. "Thanks for your support…" Glitch said. Ariana laughed. "Alright, you cuddle mongrels. That's enough, Ariana you will be sharin a room with Lil T'." Mo said.

"WHAT? No! I can't stay in a room for week with her! She might kill me in my sleep!"

"She isn't gonna touch you, stop yo whinin. Go unpack, me and Glitch will be sharin a room. Ariana yo room is on the left down at the end of da hall. Glitch, our room is right in front the first door down the hall. Yah can't miss it."

Ariana and Glitch nodded and took their stuff to their rooms.

Ariana was unpacking, hoping Lil T' won't be coming for a long time. Ariana was going to ignore Lil T' unless she asks her a direct question, it's the right thing to do. 2 hours later, all the other crews came in from the airport, they stayed there because their bags were lost and they had to deal with some stuff. Ariana heard the voices coming down from the hall. She heard Mo's voice. "T' your room is down there." Mo said. Ariana started getting nervous, she thought that she could just die right there. Once Lil T' got to the bedroom, she opened the door and saw Ariana. Lil T' shut the door. "What are you doing here?" Lil T' asked. "I'm sharing a room with you." Ariana said. "Great, so I have to share a room with YOU?" Lil T' asked.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for myself, I'm sleeping with the devil."

"Well you think I like sleeping in your company?"

"Aw, what are you going to do? Pour more punch in my hair? Go ahead."

"Whatever, you totally deserved it."

"No I didn't! You did the bad deed so why should I get punished for your doings?"

"Look I realize what I did was wrong, but that was when we were first friends! Can't you forgive me?"

"Although it was the past, it still affects the present. What do you think would convince me to think you still don't think the same of me now? What makes me think your opinions changed? I can't be guessing through a friendship to see if it's just a lie."

"Wow, you take a friendship seriously, don't you?"

"Yes I do because that's what you are supposed to do. I care about all my friends. Unlike you, who lies in a friendship and backstabs others. You're fake, and you don't do anything to stop it. You deserve everything you get in the future."

"Wow, you used to be all nice and stuff and now you're all mean. Why can't we just be friends again and start over?"

"Do you really want to? I mean, has your opinion changed at ALL?"

"You have to remember, that was the FIRST week we started being friends. Do you think my opinion has changed after all the nice stuff you've done for me? Look, I know everything might seem like a lie, but sometimes it's not. Especially now, you know I'm not jealous over you and Glitch being together, I'm sad at the fact that you were so better off without me."

"The reason why I was is because all those mean things you said. Why? I understand it was the first week, but it still doesn't matter. Nothing matters, the point is that you said it and you can't take it back. What you said hurt, you haven't even apologized."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are, because I wouldn't have to say it if you really meant it." Ariana said ending the conversation. Ariana walked out, leaving her stuff in the room. Ariana walked out of the house, and Lil T' followed her. "Ariana! WAIT!" Lil T' yelled. Ariana ignored her and just kept on walking. After a long time following Ariana, Lil T' had enough. "ARIANA STOP! OKAY I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY AND IF YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT YOU WOULD STOP AND FREAKING LISTEN." Lil T' yelled. Ariana was mad, but she stopped and listened, but did not turn around. "Look I'm sorry, okay! And I'm not just saying that, I mean it! I didn't realize what kind of a friend you were when I said that stuff, I really didn't! I regret ever saying it, I'm sorry I poured punch on your head, I'm sorry I was so mean to you, I'm sorry I said all that stuff, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I just want my friend back." Lil T' said, T' started to tear up. Ariana turned around and walked over to Lil T'. "That's all I wanted to hear." Ariana said. Ariana hugged T'. "Apology excepted." Ariana said. Lil T' smiled and pulled back from the hug and wiped her teary eyes. Both of the girls walked back to the hotel.

Once they got back to the hotel, Ariana saw Glitch waiting outside. Glitch ran up to Ariana and hugged her. "Where did you go? Why are you with HER? Did she hurt you?" Glitch asked. Glitch pulled Ariana away from Lil T'. "Glitch, stop. I'm fine, really. We just had a talk, we made up. We're friends again." Ariana said. Glitch turned to Ariana in shock. "WHAT? Are you kidding me?" Glitch asked. "Lil T', I think me and Glitch need to talk in private." Ariana said. Lil T' nodded and went inside. "What are you doing? Explain EVERYTHING!" Glitch demanded.

"Okay! I will, she followed me out here after we had a little fight in the bedroom. She is really sorry, she BEGGED for my forgiveness Glitch." Ariana said.

"You would fall for her trap again? Ariana, she lied!" Glitch said.

"No she didn't! Glitch… she cried. Bad, not just simple whimpering, actually crying. Sobbing, it was sad. She really was sorry. Has she ever cried for anything?" Ariana said.

"No, she's never cried like that, except for when I rejected her. Wow, I guess she really is sorry. Well she still poured punch in your hair." Glitch said.

"She apologized for that too, Glitch everyone deserves a second chance. Even Lil T', I know she was serious." Ariana said.

"Alright, I trust you. But don't let her do anything to hurt us, okay?" Glitch asked.

"I promise she won't." Ariana assured.

"Let's go back in." Glitch said.

Ariana and Glitch went back inside to find Lil T' waiting in the hallway. "Do you trust me?" Lil T' asked. Glitch just gave her a look and went upstairs with Ariana back to the apartment. Lil T' followed behind them. Once they walked in they saw Mo and the rest of the crews sitting in the living room. "Hey where did y'all go?" Mo asked. "Oh we just, sorted some things out that's all." Ariana said. Mo shrugged it off and popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth. "So, y'all ready for the finals tomorrow?" Bodie asked. Everyone nodded. "Oh my god, I just got an email sayin that the finals are only gonna last ONE day and that's tomorrow!" Mo said. Everyone was shocked and tried to hop over to sit next to Mo. "No way, seriously?" Glitch asked. "Yeah man! It says it RIGHT there." Mo said. Glitch became worried. "They are seriously gonna try to fit all that work into one day?" Glitch said. Glitch flopped onto the couch and screamed into a pillow. "We aren't gonna win this!" Glitch said. Ariana stomped over to Glitch and ripped the pillow out of his hands and off his face. "Stop it! Stop whining and get up!" Ariana ordered. "But…" Glitch said. "NO BUTS! Get up! You are not giving up!" Ariana demanded. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIT ALL THAT WORK INTO ONE DAY?" Glitch asked. "Okay! I have done 3 plays, 5 performances of songs, 6 autograph signings, and memorized 12 scripts ALL IN ONE DAY! You can do this!" Ariana said. "Well if she can do that, you can do this, Glitch. Just saying…" Lil T' said. Glitch stood up and sighed. "Fine…" Glitch said. Ariana smiled and hugged Glitch. "Now get your sorry butt to bed, you need all the rest you can get." Ariana said. "Okay…" Glitch said pouting to bed. Ariana laughed.

The next day, everyone woke up early. The finals started at 9AM and it was 7AM. While all the girls were in their showers, Ariana decided to stay out with the boys. "Hey, what are you doing here I thought you were going to take a shower?" Bodie asked. "Lil T's in the shower, and frankly, I don't like taking showers with girls when I don't have to." Ariana said kiddingly. Bodie laughed. Ariana walked over to Glitch who was sitting on the couch rocking out to his iPod. "Hey Glitch!" Ariana said. Glitch didn't hear her, his music was too loud. Ariana ripped the headphones out of Glitch's ears. "Ow!" Glitch yelled. "Welcome back." Ariana said. Glitch rubbed his ears from the amount of power that Ariana used to rip his headphones out. "That hurt!" Glitch said. "Well you didn't respond either way! What was I supposed to do?" Ariana said. Glitch rolled his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be taking a shower anyways…" Glitch said. "Oh, I see. You don't want your girlfriend around, I see how it is…" Ariana said getting up and putting her hand to Glitch's face kiddingly. "Wait, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed today." Glitch said. Ariana laughed. "I understand, but don't be stressed. You'll be fine, don't worry." Ariana said. Ariana hugged Glitch. Her red hair was so soft. "Well, I'm going to go see if Lil T' is out of the shower, and I will get out of my PJ's and into something more decent." Ariana said. Ariana walked back into her room to find Lil T' sitting on her bed. "Heya." Lil T' said. "Hey, I can see you're out of the shower, I'm going to go take one." Ariana said. Ariana picked up some clothes and went into the bathroom.

After Ariana's shower, she got dressed while the other boys went into the shower. Ariana came out into the living room to find all the girls sitting out there. Taye and Aubrey were in the kitchen, and Lil T' and Emilia were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Whoa girl, you got some style that you workin with." Emilia said. Ariana was wearing a marshmallow white knit top with pretty decoration on it, dark skinny jeans and a pair of black heels. Her red hair was up in a ponytail with a small braid dangling down. "This is how I normally dress. Ha-ha!" Ariana said laughing. "So, I hear the boys are nervous." Emilia said. "Yeah, aren't you guys?" Ariana asked. Taye and Aubrey came out of the kitchen. "No, we are the girls and we a stronger, let alone smarter. If we let the stress get to our heads then we will lose track of what we are supposed to be doing. Although we are professionals, we could still mess up at any given moment. But why does this worry you? You're not a dancer…" Miss Aubrey asked.

"Because my boyfriend and my friend are going to be competing and I am just a little worried about them…" Ariana said.

"Well don't be, we've trained for this and we are ready. Last thing Glitch and Lil T' need to worry about is you getting all emotional." Miss Aubrey said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ariana asked.

"Just don't get in their way, because you are just the type of person to step in their way." Miss Aubrey snapped.

"Okay, look. I came to cheer on my boyfriend, and my friend, I'm not going to get in their way. Last thing I want to have is a snappy red-headed know-at-all." Ariana snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Miss Aubrey asked.

"You're excused." Ariana said.

"Ugh, I cannot stand these preteens. I'm going to go repaint my nails." Aubrey said leaving the room.

"Don't think too much on Aubrey's opinion, she's a priss that likes to tick people off." Taye said. "I don't care, she isn't going to talk to ME like that or anyone else that is my friend." Ariana said. "Well, anyways. The boys should be coming out because we gotta go soon. This battle is going to last all day, then the best crew will win a trophy." Taye said. Lil T' smiled and high fived her sister. "Don't get your hopes up, I've seen Hi-Def practice and they've got some dang good moves." Ariana said. Lil T' laughed. "Yeah, SURE. Okay…" Lil T' said. All of a sudden, Angel came out from down the hall. "Aye, you girls know where Aubrey is?" Angel said in his thick Spanish accent. "Oh, she went to go put on the second layer of makeup on her face." Ariana said. Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious." Angel said. "So am I." Ariana said. Angel rolled his eyes again. "SHE WENT TO GO REPAINT HER NAILS." Lil T' said. "Ugh, again? I'm going to go find Aubrey or she going to make us late!" Angel said. Angel took off to look for Aubrey, leaving the girls alone.

After 30 minutes of waiting outside with everyone now, Angel was still finding Aubrey. Finally, Aubrey and Angel came out. "Where they heck were you! We are going to be late if we don't leave NOW!" Emilia said. "Well sorry! It's not my fault, its Aubrey's!" Angel said. "Excuse me? Whatever let's not fight now! Let's just go before we ARE late." Aubrey said. The crews piled into their cars and headed off to the big city for the championship. "Calm down, Glitch. It'll be okay, you'll do great." Ariana said with a smile. Glitch was sitting in the back with Ariana, holding tightly onto her hand. He was so nervous and sweating badly. "Calm down, youngie we almost there. We gonna knock da other crews off der feet, don't be nervous or you will screw up. K?" Mo asked. "I'm fine, trust me. I know we will win." Glitch said. Glitch took a deep breath in. "You ready?" Mo asked. Glitch nodded. Mo, Glitch, and Ariana got out of the car and started walking towards the huge stadium. Glitch felt a knot in his stomach, Ariana grabbed onto his hand. He felt the knot relieve off knowing that Ariana was right by his side. "Aye, bro. We gotta go behind stage and get ready." Mo said. Glitch got worried instantly and looked at Ariana. Ariana turned. "Don't worry, you will be fine I am right here with you. Remember that." Ariana said. She kissed Glitch's hand and went off. "Come on Glitch, let's go." Mo said. "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." Glitch said following behind Mo.

Ariana walked closer to the stage. She was gently pushing people saying a bunch of sorry's and excuse me's. She moved one person that was in the wrong mood. "Aye, you think it's funny to just push people around? The word doesn't revolve around you…" The stranger said. "Look, I'm sorry okay. But I need to get to the front as fast as I can, my boyfriend is going to perform in a few minutes and I need to be there." Ariana said. Ariana whipped around and kept on walking. Ariana was certain to get to the front where Glitch could see her. Ariana was standing in the perfect spot, when some stuck up nasty person came up behind her. "Hey, move." The stranger said. "Excuse me?" Ariana said.

"I said move, I want to stand there!" The stranger demanded.

"No I was here first and I am NOT moving." Ariana assured.

"I DON'T WANT TO STAND BACK HERE SO MOVE!" The stranger demanded.

"Okay, you see that big stage right there? Yeah? Well my BOYFRIEND is going to be on performing tonight. I've been waiting to see him, also my best friend is performing tonight. I want to see him and he wants to see me, so I'm NOT MOVING. So I suggest you go bother someone ELSE for their spot." Ariana snapped. The stranger shut his mouth and ran away. Ariana felt bad for being mean to all those people, but she was not going to disappoint Glitch. Glitch's big night was tonight and Ariana needs to be there for him.

While Glitch was backstage, he was getting ready. Hi-Def was the last group to go up, the first one was Riptide. Everyone said their good-lucks and shook their hands before they went on. Riptide got on stage and did their choreography for their song _**Baby Got Back **_by Sir Mix A lot. Every second as the crews went and passed Glitch felt his stomach turn. A little while after, Hi-Def was called on stage. "Calm down, stay focused. Let's go…" Mo said. Glitch and Mo got up and got ready to perform their song _**Run(I'm a natural disaster). **_Glitch was super nervous, he was hoping to see Ariana's face in that crowd. Hi-Def stepped on stage, Glitch heard the crowd cheering for their crew and saw everyone going crazy below the stage. He scanned the crowd for Ariana, hoping to see her. He started to get worried when he didn't see her, but then he noticed her dark red-velvet hair in the crowd, and those beautiful blue eyes. She had a smile on her face, she saw Glitch looking at her and she mouthed _I love you _to Glitch. He smiled and got ready to perform. He performed the moves perfectly and put all of his focus into his dancing; he was sweating but feeling good about his work. Mo looked like he was going to die, but kept on going. Keeping their focus is what they needed to do.

Once the song ended, Glitch and Mo did a perfect finish, as the crowd cheered with thousands of people; Glitch only heard Ariana's voice. "_You did it Glitch! I love you!" _Ariana yelled, and Glitch heard it. Glitch blew Ariana a kiss and went off stage. "The winning crew will be announced in just a minute" The announcer said. Ariana was waiting in suspense, hoping for Hi-Def to be called as the winners. "You all showed your moves, and you all have proven yourself swagalicious dancers. But now it comes down to the BEST crew, which ever crew wins will get placed JUST under the Glitterati." The announcer said. Ariana crossed her fingers tight. "And the winners are…" The announcer began to say as he read off the card in his hand.

"HI-DEF! You have won the place under the Glitterati and won your trophy! Congratulations to Hi-Def!" The announcer said. Glitch and Mo felt a rush of excitement as the crowd was cheering and screaming their crew name. All the other crews clapped for them, and Ariana was screaming "WOOOO!" from the crowd. Ariana smiled and cheered.

After Hi-Def got their trophy and went back to the hotel, Ariana ran into the door and hugged Glitch. "OH MY GOSH YOU WON I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Ariana said. "But you just said you can't believe it…" Glitch said sarcastically. "WHATEVER! YAY! YOU DID IT!" Ariana said. Glitch laughed, he was just excited as she was. "I'm so glad I have you." Glitch whispered into her ear. "I'm glad I have you, and I'm glad you won, I knew you could do it. I love you." Ariana said kissing Glitch on the cheek. "Ahem." Lil T' said. Ariana let go of Glitch to see who said that. "Ha-ha, let's go celebrate with ice cream for the prodigy, Ariana will pay, it'll be my honor." Lil T' said kiddingly. Glitch and Ariana laughed. "I'm buying Glitch's ice cream, just saying." Ariana said. Glitch gave Ariana a kiss, then the three friends walked to go to the ice cream shop, happy as ever, and had the best night of their lives.

**OMG YESSS, okay so I guess this is also how Hi-Def got able to be below the Glitterati. But I think it was a good ending, I was going to tick you guys off and stop at "And the winners are…" but I love you guys too much c: **


End file.
